Face First
by Loise
Summary: Noin sees Zechs's face for the first time. Trouble ensures. Pre series.


Face First

* * *

"Zechs..." 

Noin was breathing heavily, leaning against the door, her mouth half open as she stared at her fellow cadet. His pale blue eyes stared icily at her, his brows drawn up indigantly.

"I would be happier if you knocked next time, Cadet Noin." He gave her a foul look that promised retribution. "I believe you are out of bounds...? This is male quarters."

"No need to sound so haughty, Zechs, it's not my fault you're so special that you get your own room." Noin started, "You-your face! I can see it!"

"Is it so ugly that you are so shocked?" Zechs asked, his lips twisting in distaste.

"It's not like that. You're quite beautiful Zechs, beautiful," she blushed. "Uh... that's not what I meant. I always thought you were some sort of scarred freak, a burns accident or something like that. I never even suspected that there would be nothing at all wrong with your face. It's flawless."

For a moment their eyes meet before Noin coughs awkwardly and looks away. "That didn't come out how I wanted. I just never thought - "

"That I would be normal?"

Her head snaps up, "No! No, I don't mean it like that, Zechs. I - I just wondered what was hidden away, under that mask. Why is it there? It's so..." Her lips twist into a small smile, "Mysterious."

"You can never begin to understand." He says in a quiet whisper. He picks up his helmet, "Don't tell anyone that you saw me like this, no one, Noin. I will find it if it was you, understand? I don't believe in mercy killing, Noin." The helmet is placed on his head. When he speaks again, his voice is oddly echoed, his young tones roughened and deepened. "This will be our secret."

Noin nods, her face pale and her lips compressed together tightly. "Ours...?"

"For as long as I see fit."

* * *

Cold air pressed against the window in mostly gentle yet steady gusts. Measureing every breath she took, her fingers outside of the precious warmth, Noin tried not to scream.

Zechs Merquise had threatened to _kill_ her. Just because she had seen his face! What as so important about his face that he had to keep it hidden? Who was he?

For some reason, afterwards, she hadn't told anyone. Just stumbled out of his doorway and tried to be sensible. She could hear every breath she took in.

Unlike the privledged Zechs, she lived in a dorm with five other girls. Their breathing was assuring, when she caught gasps of it whenever her over loud breathing calmed and slowed.

Alone, he was alone. She had never really thought about that, why he was kept in a little room, away from the boy's dorms and closer to the officier quarters. Maybe she had thought it was because of the mask, he was disfigured he couldn't show his face... and wanted no one to see him.

Well, she snorted, that was certainly true. But Zechs wasn't deformed. He was... lovely. Noin sighs. It was a dream boat, as one could say. His eyes, just glimpses and flashes behind that dratted helmet-mask, were shining, brilliant blue. His skin was pale and milky, looked softer than a pound of feathers.

A wistful smile formed on Noin's face. His hair, was longer than most of the boys who had to keep it short as to military standards. Noin had cut hers the day before she entered the Academy, even though girls could keep their hair long. It had been liberating getting rid of the two childish braids. Her mother had been displeased.

His hair could be gripped with two hands. For a moment Noin could imagine drawing him in, for a kiss. Would he be a good kisser? His lips, usually over shadowed by the helmet, had been full, yet cracked slightly from the cold. Shivering slightly, she tucked her hands under her arm pits and shuddered. They would crinkle and crackle against her own lips.

Her nose would rest against his, and they would fumble to find the perfect position. But they would and he would sigh against her mouth and he would taste and smell like fresh peppermint.

Hands would first clutch at his hair would drift down a back that was already broadening into a pleasing shape that kept the girls looking after him, no matter the burdensome helmet.

But his hands would rest around her waist. Then, they would slowly rise, to cup her breasts. His hands were bigger than hers and she knew his fingers would be warm.

A snort and a roll by the person under her shook Noin from her day dreaming in her bunk bed. Blushing furiously, Noin turned over onto her side.

"No. No. No, no, no... I can't be. I've just seen his face once!" Eyes drift towards the ceiling. "He's not real, he wears a stupid helmet and is cold and stiff and arrogant."

In a smaller voice. "He threatened to kill me..." and in a quieter, tinier voice. "He's hot..."

* * *

She was tall, a sharp sharp shooter and wrote wonderfully written eassys. Noin, she refused to answer to anything else.

His face, she had seen the face that he had hidden away. He couldn't be seen. Then he could be reported. They would find out that the Sanq prince was still alive and then he would be dead. No one could save him once they knew.

Dead.

And all because of Lucrezia Noin. He should of killed her right then and there, she probably would have blabbed her mouth off to ever person in sight. He was a dead man for sure.

Should he tell Treize? Zechs smirked, and shook his head. Of course he would have to tell that man, if he didn't know already, he was the one keeping him in this precarious position. He needed the upstart military man, not only to survive but to thrive.

Zechs would have his revenge and he would do what he must to see his father's kingdom avenged. If that meant bowing to the toy boy of Romefeller, then so be it.

But, what would he do with Noin? Zechs frowned. He would have to take her under his wing, to keep her silent. There could be benefits, and Zechs would ultilise them. Zechs felt the tension leave his back, as a new plan was formuated in his mind.

Lying back on his bed, Zechs pressed a bare hand against his cheek, remembering her startled eyes when she had seen his face, one of the few to see him bare for some time. Once his revenge was taken, once he was in control... then maybe he would let her go.


End file.
